Black Hat
by Alaskada
Summary: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head. EDITING IN PROCESS
1. Prologue

**A\N: Black Hat is currently in the process of being rewritten.**

* * *

Black Hat

Prologue.

Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.

* * *

**A\N: Black Hat is currently in the process of being rewritten.**

* * *

Chris moved fast. Faster than anyone would've thought that a hacker could. He quickly grabbed the magnets from the other side of the room when he heard pounding on his door. Running the magnets over the computer to erase any data, he dropped them both as the computer flashed up with blank screens. Smirking, he grabbed the brown leather bag that was on the chair behind him and slung it over his shoulder, pulling his hood up and sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

He heard a crack as the door finally gave way, and he ran to the window, pulling it open as he heard shouts, and the next thing he knew, he had two sets of strong arms wrapped around his chest, and he cursed in his head, frustrated as another set as arms grabbed his arms.

The two men that had grabbed him were packed with muscle, and Chris wasn't, he was quite the opposite, only a small amount of muscle, the rest of his skills laid in smarts. He was obviously not going to make his way free, especially with his nimble body and his speed, but he wouldn't give up if it meant staying away from jail, he had run for the whole time he had been a hacker, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

Using the grip and the agent that had locked his arms around his chest's height to his advantage, he hoisted his body up, momentarily glad that he was still light enough to do so, glad that he had taken rock-climbing and self-defense classes because of his father's request, and swung his body forward, sending the chest locking agent off-balance, and taking advantage of the distraction, twisted himself out of the grip, sending a well-aimed punch to the man's face, feeling slightly disgusted as there was a cracking under his fist before he turned to the other agent.

The man was a burly man who obviously spent too much time at the gym, the chances of a fair fight going down the drain. He growled softly at the agent, the sound almost like a dog's warning growl that they didn't want to be picked up when they were eating, to a little kid. Smirking at the slightly taken a-back look, he moved fast, slamming a well-aimed punch in to the agent's nose with enough force to make the agent take a step back, and he took half a step forward, slamming his foot in to the other's groin, watching as the man leaned forward to the point of collapsing.

He smirked triumphantly, before adjusting his bag strap and hoisting himself out of the window, the height only being a metre and a half off of the ground, and landed on his feet hard, almost laughing as he heard a shocked yell of an agent, and loud footsteps.

He shook his head, breaking in to a run before mentally saying, '_FBI – 0, Me – 1.'_


	2. One

Black Hat

Chapter One

Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he dropped his keys in the tray on the table in the manor, the metal objects hitting against each other loudly. Twenty one and a half and he was still living at home with both of his parents, aunts, cousins and uncles. The Elders had insisted that the Charmed One's were not to be split up, in case of a surprise attack, although most of the attacks had died down several years ago, the underworld in chaos, and had given them a spell to expand the house to fit everyone's needs, appearing the same as it was on the outside, but massively expanded on the inside. He smiled as he smelt the familiar smell of a home-cooked meal, although it was familiar, he couldn't tell what it was. It was obviously something they hadn't had in a long time, possibly even before Chris had left and dinners had everyone required attending unless they were busy with school work or at a friend's house, otherwise there was no other way out.

He smiled at the old memories of him and Chris going out for a pizza instead of a family dinner, the both of them in the same year at school, and both of them having a long day at school, wanting nothing more than junk-food, quiet, and some alone time, instead of a family dinner with healthy food, loud chatter with screaming children and all crowded around a table.

Walking in to the kitchen, he greeted his family, gently rubbing a hand across his nose, grimacing at the feel of the itchy bandage on his skin.

"What happened to your nose?" Piper frowned, beginning to fuss over him.

"Work." He replied tiredly, closing his eyes briefly and smiling again at the smell, his mother's meals were always nice after a long day.

"How was your day Sweetie?" Phoebe asked as he sat at the long table where most of his family was already waiting, bar the youngest members of his family who were in the lounge room, probably watching one of Chris's old movies, his brother having left most of his things behind and had a large collection of DVD's. Wyatt snorted bitterly at his aunt's question, feeling more bitter at the thought of his brother, remembering vaguely the massive fight they had a the night before Chris had left. He remembered the anguished cry of his mother and the depressing feeling of the note left by his brother. _'Gone, don't look for me, -Chris,' _The neatly scribbled note sitting in his wallet even after two years.

"You know that hacker that no one knows anything about besides that he's known as Black Hat?"He begun, with his families confirming nods, he continued, "It seems that not only is he the best hacker known, someone hasn't told us that he's a little more than skilled in combat. Almost similar to C-Chris's skills," He stuttered over the name, "How he used his weight to throw people off-balance even though he was light as all hell, same as this guy. The dude broke my nose and Michael's jaw is heavily bruised, and I think the guy's a witch, there was this feeling of suppressed power."

Phoebe's brow furrowed as she spoke, "If the guy was a witch, wouldn't you be able to I.D their powers and consult the Elders? See if they know any witches with those powers?" Wyatt shook his head, "I couldn't pick anything up, and I tried earlier today, and I got a mental block, almost as if I had walked in to a brick wall and tried to keep on walking. I couldn't I.D him even without magic, every run in I've had, I've been too far away or he's always wearing a hooded jacket and dark sunglasses. Can't even I.D by with voice. This guy is good, and that's why the F.B.I wants him. Needs him." Wyatt shook his head once more as Piper left to go check on dinner.

"So, Black Hat might be magical, so maybe next time you can try to get in his head, track him. I mean this guy, he's gotta slip up eventually, right?" Henry asked, looking at his nephew, the police officer raising an eyebrow.

Wyatt shook his head once more, "I've tried twice already, and it's like trying to play basket ball when you're a football player, It's not easy. I mean, Telepathy wasn't my power, it was C-Chris's," If anyone had noticed the way he stuttered over Chris's name, they didn't mention it.

"I've only got weak use of it because we could use each other's powers to an extent, but it's like C-Chris also has a mental block up, stopping me from using his powers. That, or the guy has telepathy as well and is blocking mine with his own." Wyatt sighed, before saying the near-truth.

"This guy is unstoppable, we can't stop him, he's too fast, too smart. We'd have to drug him to get him, and there's no way that we'd be able to manage that. There's not enough of us to scope the area and hold him down, I mean MJ and me are some of the strongest in our unit, and he managed to knock us down, We don't have enough brains on our team, nor firepower. It's stupid to try to knock him down. He'll take us down like dominos, take one of us down and the rest fall as well, and he could hack in to our accounts, everything, and destroy our lives and take them for himself. He gets our details, there's a chance that he can use all of our life savings, get us fired. He could put us as criminals."

Piper brought out a plate of Lasagna Chris's favourite meal, a meal that they hadn't had since the night his brother had left, and Wyatt suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

Chris smiled as he saw Xananh sitting on the motel bed, the common, cheap, rundown Australian motel room a bit stingy and small, but still with a slightly posh flair, and he leaned over the peck the female on her lips as he set down his bag and took out the silver laptop that was his life now.

The blackish-bluish haired girl smirked as he sat down cross-legged next to her, sitting the laptop on his lap. "I've heard you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble lately, I think you deserve a high-five for kicking the agent in the balls though." Xananh held her hand up, a grin coming upon her face as it was returned, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Chris pressed down the power button, grinning when his computer told him that it was resuming what he had done in the other motel room.

"Damn FBI got to me before I could finish it, only had a couple of codes to go too." As the laptop loaded, he turned to Xananh, a slight frown on his face, "Wyatt got hold of me this afternoon," He didn't get a chance to look at his brother's face, but he sensed the magic, the familiar powers of the twice-blessed had hit his senses before the agents had came anywhere near the building.

Xananh's joking mood disappeared, as she asked gently, "Did he see who you were?" Chris shook his head as he turned back to his laptop, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he entered in his password.

"He's suspicious though, He knew that there was a spell on the room, he was sure of it, saw sensed it when I pushed him away. He'll be searching for us soon, I'm sure of it. And it worries me. I know he'll drag me back home and I don't want to. I can't. Not after what happened."

Chris took a shaky breath, "They'll think I'm a freak, not only because of what happened, but... I can't go back to it. Not now, not ever." Chris didn't look up once, his typing speeding up more as he slightly panicked, and he sighed, trying to calm himself down.

Xananh's silence spoke more than words for him as She pecked his forehead gently, and he looked up affectionately at her, his fingers slowing to a stop and he smiled softly.

She broke her silence after a while. "You know, what... he did to you, it wasn't your fault... It's never going to be your fault. It was a one-sided crime that you had nothing to deal with. And your family, they should've noticed. You're not a freak Chris, you're unusual but not a freak." She reassured, and pretended not to notice Chris blinking back tears.

* * *

At precisely ten past six in the morning, Chris knelt next to the midnight blue SS 1964 Chevy Impala, that he had stolen and restored, and unscrewed the number plates, adding on a new custom set, as Xananh waited in the room waiting for the laptop to fully charge.

Chris looked up and snarled, jumping on his feet and running already as he saw a black van pull up, and agents come his way, American agents. As he pulled up his hood and his sunglasses appeared on his face with his magic, he sent a warning through his mental link with Xananh, _"FBI are here, I'll let you know later where to meet me."_

As he felt the gentle caress of Xananh's telekinetic response calming voice in his head, he could hear the agent's behind him, the agents wouldn't mess around, not in another country in risk of being fired, and he knew that as well as the agents did. And he also knew that he couldn't orb away, because he really couldn't have people knowing about magic, witch hunters were still around these days, and they were violent.

Chris turned down an alleyway, he hissed in annoyance as a fence cut him off, and he jumped on to his, climbing quickly. The agents were right behind him, and he could hear another two pairs of hurried footsteps join them, great. He could hear yelling and he tried to climb faster, but being short, though it had advantages, there were more disadvantages, especially when it came to climbing. He felt a set of arms wrap around him and pull him down, not letting go even as he kicked his legs and moved around, trying to break the grip, and he sighed as he had handcuffs forced on him, and he felt defeated, finally being caught at his own game.

* * *

Wyatt sighed, grabbing his phone as it rang, answering it without checking the caller ID, his voice rough and annoyed as he greeted the other end.

"_We found Black Hat, He'll be on a plane and with you in two days, be prepared; we've had him for two hours and he's a bit violent and gives a good tongue lashing. You'll have your hands full. "_

And with that the caller ended the call, and Wyatt set down his phone, a slight smirk crossing his face, his annoyance at his family lunch being disrupted disappearing as soon as it came. As he looked up at the questioning gazes, he nodded slightly as he informed them, "Black Hat's been caught, getting shipped over tonight." And though he felt relieved that Black Hat had finally been caught, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.


	3. Two

Black Hat

Chapter Two

Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.

Warning: A lot of swearing ahead. :3

Chris growled lowly in his throat as he was shoved in a chair and was handcuffed to a table by his left hand, his writing hand. Gently rubbed his right hand that was bruised from all the pushing he did in the plane, he sighed, looking at the empty room, and shook off his glasses on to the table.

An agent walked in to the room, putting a bottle of water on the table and he glared at her, his catlike eyes adding to the heat of the glare, and she backed away slowly as he growled, the sound seeming loud in the room.

"Someone will be in here soon, don't cause any mischief." Chris snapped his head around to glare at her, the hood falling off his head, and he snarled at her, "I'm handcuffed to a fucking table, what do you think I can do?" He rattled the handcuff to add to his point, his eyes narrowed.

The agent gulped, and the door opened, and a blonde haired, blue-eyed, familiar agent that Chris was so not happy about seeing, and a slight gasp broke the air as the eyes met emerald, cat-like orbs, and the female agent took that chance to flee the room.

"C-Chris?" Wyatt stuttered as he walked to the chair, nearly collapsing in it. "It's Black Hat to you." Chris snarled, his voice almost like an animal. Running his tongue across his teeth and he smirked as Wyatt flinched, hurt clear in his face. "Chris..." Wyatt started, ignoring the animalistic growl from his brother, "What you've been doing, We need you to do it for us. We need you to find people, and you can leave when you're finished the job." Wyatt's voice was shaky, and even though knew the answer, he still heard the sting in the snarled 'No.'.

"Chris, I can't let you go until you agree to do it. You'll sit here, day after day, until you agree." Wyatt's cleared his throat as he fought back tears, It'd been nearly three years since he'd seen his brother, and he was harsh, cold, and it killed Wyatt to see his baby brother like this.

"Then leave me here, I have nothing better to do." Chris leaned back in his chair, swinging back on to two legs, and Wyatt sighed, dropping lined paper and a pen in front of his brother. "Fine..." Hesitating, Wyatt continued, "You know I'll have to tell everyone you're here." The only answer he got was a raised eyebrow, and Wyatt swore he felt his heart-break as he left the room.

-

On the first ring, his mother answered the phone, and Wyatt took a shaky breath. "Mum, Chris is alive, and he's here. He's the hacker." He heard silence on the other end of the line and he finally spoke. "Mum?" His mother sounded shaken as she answered_. "I want to talk to him."_ Wyatt didn't fight and walked in to the interviewing room where his brother had managed to get hold of a phone, probably one of the agents, and Wyatt swiped in out of his brother's hand and put his own on the table, sliding it towards his brother as he turned it on silent.

" _Peanut?" _ His mother's voice was shaky, and Chris's eyes darkened as he spat out viciously, the now familiar growl accompanying his words, "I'm not your peanut." Wyatt could almost feel his mother's flinch and he gave his brother a glare, one what was nothing in comparison compared to the animalistic one that Chris gave him in return. _"Peanut, plea-" _His mother was cut off as Chris pushed his chair back on to all four legs and slammed his hands down harshly on the table, a warning snarl coming from his lips, and Wyatt sighed, his eyes looking over his brother, wondering what happened to his baby brother.

"Chris, behave." Wyatt snapped, and Chris looked at him, his eyes dark. "Behave? I'm fucking chained to the fucking table for fucks sake! Am I meant to be fucking cooperative? I'm so fucking sorry that this isn't how you wanted us to reunite. If I had it my way, you wouldn't even know that I was still alive." He growled, and Wyatt swore that his heart broke again, not even bothering to scold his brother for his language, apparently, his mother forgot that his brother was a wanted criminal.

_"Christopher Perry Halliwell, Watch your mouth!" _She snapped, before Wyatt could almost hear her realise what she had done, and Wyatt watched his brother for his reaction. He was expecting yelling, screaming, but he wasn't expecting a cocky remark.

"I can't watch it. It's under my nose." And Wyatt was really sick of his brother's mood changes. "So, if you'll excuse us Mother Dearest," Chris said sarcastically, "Wyatt and I have some _Talking _ to do." And with that he ended the called and slid Wyatt's phone towards him, his hand cuffs rattling, and he sighed, glaring at them.

Unlocking Wyatt's code and smirking as it asked for a pass code, Chris slid his finger over the screen, the dots lining up in a W. Chris chuckled as he looked at his brother. "You're so predictable Wyatt. I know exactly what you're going to do next." Chris chuckled once again, the sound dark. "Guess what's my next move Wyatt?" And before Wyatt could ask, his brother smirked as the room took the appearance of a casino, and Chris picked up the cards in front of him. "Tell you what, You best me at a game of poker, let's say, two out of three, I'll help you and your stupid FBI. You lose, you let me go and never contact me again, Deal?" Wyatt sighed, picking up his cards, the game against his brother beginning, and he was almost certain he'd lose.


	4. Three

Black Hat

Chapter Three

Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.

A/N: Short Chapter. Shadow Keyblade Master, I apologize for the lack of Xananh, so I'll eventually update a fic with your characters in it, which'll be god damn hard, so you better get me twenty bucks and a block of chocolate for my birthday.

-

Chris grinned as he took in Wyatt's uncertain look. Chris had learned a lot while being a hacker, like kicking ass at poker, hustling pool and scams. He was an expert at most card games, and gambling. He rocked back in his seat, his cat-like eyes bright and excited, and he was confident.

He had also gained a new power, a power that made gambling against him a stupid idea, and losing in a card game near impossible, and if he could keep Wyatt out of his head for long enough, he would kick his older brother's ass and be out of there like the wind. Flicking his wrist, the cards fanned out in his wrist, and his smirked at his brothers incredulous look. "Surprised?" He asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

Rocking back on to two chair legs, he lifted his legs on to the table, and he lifted the dog tags from around his neck and chewed them. It was a habit. One he'd picked up while he was still at home, and it was obvious that Wyatt had noticed.

Wyatt sighed, he honestly had no clue how to play Poker, and he looked up at his brother. "Chris, You know I can't play Poker." He whined, and it almost felt like the old days, where he and Chris argued over what to eat for lunch, who does the dishes or who had to take the garbage out.

Chris smirked more, and he looked at his brother challengingly. "What do you suggest we play then?"  
Wyatt smirked himself, and calmly said, "Go Fish." In return he got his brother howling in laughter, to the point that he had fallen backwards from his chair, and was crying.

Wyatt honestly couldn't see what was so funny.

-

After Chris had managed to calm himself, wipe the tears in his eyes, and sit back in his normal position, he agreed, his voice shaking as he held back laughter, and Wyatt felt happiness in his heart. That even all these years, his brother could still laugh like he always had.

"Alright then." Chris leaned forward and grabbed the deck of cards, shuffling it quickly before dealing fourteen between the two. "You go first Wyatt." Chris was relaxed, and he was cocky, and Wyatt was worried.

"Got any Sevens?" He asked, and started a very, very long game.

-

Chris sighed as he threw his three at his brother, and he knew that his brother had bested him at a childish game. As Wyatt asked if he had any twos, he shook his head, and his brother picked up a card, and added yet another set of cards to his score. "Got any fives?" Chris asked, rocking back further in his chair, catching the five-card thrown at him, and with a flick of his wrist, the set of cards landed in his pile, and he calmly asked if Wyatt had any sixes, like it was normal for a nineteen year old and a twenty-one year old to settle bets over a game of 'Go Fish.'

Chris summoned a card from the 'go fish' pile and added it to his hand, before throwing a card at his brother, who now only had one remaining card left. "Got any aces?" Wyatt asked innocently, like he hadn't been shifting through his brother's head subtly. Chris rocked forward and slammed his hand on the table, the illusion immediately fading and he hissed in low tones. "You cheated."

Wyatt grinned innocently, and rose his eyebrow, calmly saying. "A deal's a deal."


	5. Four

Black Hat

Chapter Four

Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.

A\N: Second\Third last Chapter. :3 Quickest written and completed (Almost) fanfiction yet. :3 And Shadow Keyblade Master, Please don't kill me, you love me. You do, I swear. I mean who else would push you off beds and share their Pokémon bed with you, Roleplay with you, (not that I do anymore) And show you Mrs. Brown's Boys. And Let's not forget my awesome DVD collection. And you need my sense of humour, I mean, seriously, who else has a better sense of humour for you then me? :3

Also, Neko is pronounced Neck-ku, Ookami is oo-kar-me, Mizu is Me-zoo, and Kage is Kah-Geh.  
The meanings are, Cat, Wolf, Water and Shadow.

-

Chris growled at his brother but agreed, his brother's phone still in his hands as he went through his brother's contact list. It was quite boring, Wyatt was popular, but Chris still had more contacts than his brother, and he sighed, sliding the phone over to his brother as his own phone appeared in his hand.

Quickly unlocking it, aware of his brother's eyes on him, he sent a brief message to Xananh, '_Wyatt's got me, and I've gotta do work for him, let you know when I get out.' _And changed Xananh's name in his contacts to Neko, just for security matters.

"You do know I'm going to have to go through your messages right?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded. He wasn't panicking, all his important messages and contacts were all written in either a different language or code words, they were short and sweet, and only three of his many contacts got a half decent length message.

Xananh's message flashed up on the screen, the reply quick like usual. _'It's all good babe, I've got everything covered over here, I'm a ninja, remember? You're the one that calls me Neko Ninja. Anyway, keep me updated on what's going on. xx' _Chris smiled gently at her message, surprising Wyatt. The smiles he'd gotten from Chris from the last few hours were cocky, scary and downright frightening. Sighing, Chris sent a short and quick reply, went to the main menu of his phone and slid it across to his brother, who predictably, went through every message and contact that was saved in to his phone.

"So, who's this, 'Neko?' who you're pretty close with?" Wyatt asked, big brother and agent all at once.

Chris smirked, deciding this would be a good time to mess with Wyatt as he grabbed his phone back, and he knew that Wyatt had probably gone through all the messages, and had probably seen some of the dirty messages that he and Xananh had sent back and forth.

"Just my Fiancé, he proposed a few months ago." He said innocently, not completely lying. He and Xananh had gotten engaged a few months back. Wyatt's mouth dropped open and Chris roared with laughter at his brothers face, his chair slipping as he leaned back, and he fell to the ground hysterical.

"My god man, you should see your face!" Chris exclaimed through gasps, trying to calm himself down and only proving to make himself laugh harder, tears streaming down his face as Wyatt looked dumbfounded. Taking a calming breath, Chris noticed that the table had come closer, and he had totally forgotten about the handcuffs, and he had obviously done damage to his wrist. Deciding he was comfortable where he was, he sent a quick text to Xananh. _'Told Wyatt that you were my gay Fiancé, you should've seen his face.' _Wyatt looked at his younger sibling, who had made himself comfortable on the floor, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So you're gay then?" That had seemed to make Chris laugh even harder than before, and he was surprised that no one had come in 's phone pinged with a message, and he calmed himself once more to read the message, before erupting in laughter at his fiancé's response.

At Wyatt's dumbfounded look, he tossed the phone at his brother, who read the message. _"You should tell him that we had hot, steamy gay sex before you were arrested. But seriously, call me your gay fiancé again, and we'll be a lesbian couple.' _Wyatt's confusion cleared as he threw the phone back to his still laughing brother, and he joined in with the laughter.

Chris sent another quick text to her before finally sitting up in his chair, his face serious. "If you want me to help you, you'll have to take me to the motel we were staying at, I need my laptop." Chris explained, and Wyatt sighed, nodding, before walking over to his brother and un cuffing him, before cuffing the handcuff to his own wrist and allowed his brother to orb to where he and Xananh were previously, sensing that she was saving everything he needed off the USB and on to his laptop, and he smiled gently before orbing.

-

Orbing in to the motel room, Chris walked forward to where his fiancé was, holding his left wrist away from his body as he gently pecked Xananh on the head, feeling her blue ears twitch against his long hair, and he smiled. "Hey Ninja Neko." He greeted softly, purposely making Wyatt feel awkward.

Xananh looked up with a smile, and pecked his lips, greeting him softly back, "Hey Ookami,"

Wyatt cleared his throat awkwardly and Chris turned to him, "You mind giving us a moment?" He snapped, and Wyatt frowned before sighing, un-cuffing himself and walking outside the motel room, listening and sensing for his brother.

"Listen, Neko, I need you to do me a favour. Call Mizu and Kage and let them know what's going on, send Ri a message and tell him to cancel anything that he's doing for me. I want you to keep near my location so I can keep an eye on you. I know you're a kick-ass super ninja, but I need to know you'll be safe." He said lowly as Xananh nodded, her eyes locking on to his green eyes, as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his passionately. As the kiss stopped, she whispered gently to him, "I'll be fine, you should worry about yourself. Now get out of here and come back alive, I can't marry you if you die. Send me a message and let me know what's going on, if you can, choose a meeting place and we'll meet up there. I love you, now go."

Chris nodded, grabbed his laptop which had finished downloaded files, slipped it in the brown leather bag and put the bag over his shoulder before gently kissing Xananh's forehead before walking out the door to his brother.

Nodding to his brother and allowing him to orb him back in the interviewing room, he was quiet as he set to work, his fingers flying over the keyboard as Wyatt informed him of what to do.

Neither knowing that one of their lives, and hearts, were about to be shattered.


	6. Five

**Chapter five**

**Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.**

**_A/N Last Chapter then an epilogue. Maybe. Shadow Keyblader, just an apology in advance. I promise I'll eventually write that fanfiction for you when I get the chance. Thanks for letting me use them, and again, Sorry about how they'll get treated this chapter, Especially Xananh._**

A\N. Sorry for the wait, Didn't expect for time to get ahead of me. Anyway, As many excuses I make, I apologise for the lack of creativity for this chapter.  


* * *

Chris sighed as he stared at the screen of the black laptop sitting in front of him.

He was tempted to push it away, pretend he couldn't reach it with his hand chained to the table, but he knew that it would only just be pushed back, and possibly even closed if it was moved with a telekinetic force, and Chris had programmed it to shut down if it was abruptly shut, and he really didn't have the patience for the laptop to connect to the FBI's internet, the firewall fighting his laptop almost every step of the way.

Chris was a professional hacker, the best of the best, and no firewall could stop him, they were annoying but quick to deal with, and right now, he didn't think he could take one more thing annoying him.

His cell phone was too far away for him to reach, and he wasn't going to risk using his powers in public. Witch Hunters were bitches, and he knew exactly how much it hurt to be nearly burnt alive.

Witch Hunters had started to work together in 2013, over seven years ago, and he and Xananh, along with several other of their companions had been caught several times. Though Xananh wasn't a witch, she could use some witches powers if she knew them well enough, frustrating Chris to no end when she tried to use his.

The gentle caress of her powers entering his mind was exactly like the feeling that he got when he and Wyatt used to talk telepathically, and he felt a sense of un-welcome and almost scary sense of Déjà Vu. It almost made him feel sick.

Frustrated, Chris slammed his head down on the table. The Hospital's system and firewalls were vicious, and although firewalls were easy for him to crack, he was worried about getting a virus from one of them. His firewalls and virus scanners were amazingly good, being made by Chris himself, but they had times where they faulted, and Chris was certain that any virus that he would possibly get would be one that would wipe his whole hard drive clean, and he didn't really want to have to copy every single program off his USB and on to the laptop again.

Sighing as he looked back up at the screen, he glared at it heatedly, tapping his fingers none to gently on the edge of the beloved laptop. An annoyed growl broke from his lips, one error could potentially shut his laptop down, and he really, _really _didn't want to start all over again.

Chris took a sip of the warm, almost cold, coffee, and wrinkled his nose.

His brother seemed to think no coffee should be drunk black and with sugar, so now Chris was stuck with a white coffee with what Chris could only assume, was at least six teaspoons of sugar. He was tempted to throw it at someone.

Staring at the screen, Chris sighed and mentally crossed his finger and tried a code, silently cheering as he got through. He wasn't far from getting in to the Hospital's files, all he had to do now was download them and hope to god they weren't viruses. He would kill someone if they were.

Literally.

He heard Wyatt snort and he growled at his brother, automatically realising that his jack-ass brother had been in his head, and he immediately conjured the most dirtiest pictures he could think of and summon them to the front of his mind, and his brother choked on his coffee.

Being the oldest and having a great bond with his brother before he left, Wyatt thought he knew nearly everything about his brother, including all his innocence, which now, seemed more dirty than a garbage truck that hadn't been emptied since 1932.

Chris hissed quietly as a spark of pain went off in his chest, and almost automatically, he knew something was desperately wrong, and he reached for his phone quickly, almost breaking his wrist as he pulled on it.

Wyatt noticed his brother's distress but didn't get a chance to ask as his brother quickly speed-dialled his fiancé's number, muttering '_come on, come on pick up.' _

After the fourth ring, Chris ended the call, and glanced anxiously at his brother. Panic and fear clouding his senses.

"Wyatt..." He started as he felt another pain, this time exploding in his lower stomach, and he gripped it tightly, his face going white, and Wyatt wasn't sure if it was the pain that was clear in his brother's face, or the fear being the reason for the loss of colour.

"Wyatt, W-we have to get to X-Xananh, S-Something's wrong." He stuttered, and Wyatt was surprised at his brother's fear, ever since he'd spoken to Chris, he had been cocky and sarcastic, cool and collected, and now it was spiking fear in Wyatt himself.

Grabbing his brother and quickly unlocking the cuff, he let his brother orb him, and as soon as he materialised, he gasped. The room was one from a gory horror movie, blood splattered the walls and the cheap carpets. There was a knife on the floor, coated in blood, and he went over to it as he heard his brother gasp himself, and run over to a shallow breathing figure on the carpet, and Wyatt could tell the figure was close to death.

"Oh G-god, Xananh, P-please be okay, Look at me." He begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as he grasped her hand, the flesh cold, and he resisted the urge to gag.

"W-Wyatt!" He cried, and his brother moved quickly to his side, his hands gently pushing Xananh on to her back, and took a shaky breath at the blood coating her clothes, there was obviously more than one wound, and Wyatt automatically knew he couldn't heal her, but he tried anyway, his hands shaky as they hovered over the wound and he concentrated as Xananh came to, moaning in pain, the pain filled eyes searching out for her fiancé, and once found, she weakly grasped at his shirt, tears staining her cheeks.

"C-Chris, I-it's too late, D-Don't b-bother. P-please l-leave me b-be." Her voice was shaky and more tears rolled down Chris's face, as he shook his head, planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

"N-no Chris, P-please, T-they'll be b-back, t-they'll k-kill y-you." She gasped out, weakly batting Wyatt's hands away, as she silently begged her fiancé, grasping at him with two hands, almost sighing in content as Wyatt helped her sit in Chris's lap, frowning as tears splashed on to her face, mixing with her own.

"D-Don't Cry... L-Love y-you. D-don't g-get y-yourself... killed." Chris shook his head once more, his voice shaky and breaking as he spoke. "D-don't leave me."

It was Xananh's turn to shake her head as she weakly pulled the engagement ring off her finger, before gently pulling Chris's hands towards her and dropping the ring in, before wrapping her small hand around Chris's as her body was weakly giving out on her, and she gently breathed, the voice not so shaky, "_Don't forget me, b-but don't fight it. I l-love you, P-please, for m-my sake, stay alive. Y-you deserve it m-more than anyone." _She swallowed, her time nearing as she weakly whispered a few more words, none that Chris could make out, clearly in another language, and Chris gave a shaky laugh as he replied in the same language as Xananh's eyes slid shut, the rise and fall of her chest stilling.

The sound of his brothers crying filled the room, his body wracking with sobs as he Wyatt crouched next to him, wrapping a shoulder around him, and Chris leaned in to his brother, seeking all the comfort he could as he cried himself to sleep and Wyatt sighed shakily, before looking up at the ceiling and gently whispering his father's name once he was positive his brother was asleep, and he closed his eyes against the blue lights, indicating his father's entrance, followed by a small gasp, and it had Wyatt wondering what would happen to his whole family after what he had planned next.

* * *

A\N3: Epilogue next! :3 Also, again, sorry for the wait, I'm entering a competition for writing, and I've struggled with ideas for it. If anyone has an Idea I can use, let me know. Also, Shadow Keyblader, Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Epilogue

**Black Hat**

** Epilogue.**

** Description: Wyatt's a newly hired FBI agent quickly making his way up the ranks, When he's sent on a job to recruit a highly illegal and dangerous hacker with the code name, 'Black Hat', he finds himself a little more than over his head.**

* * *

Wyatt held his brother upright as sobs wracked his body. He had known the funeral would be hard on his brother, but he didn't think it'd be this hard, and he'd been stupid. He'd only ever lost his grandfather, and he knew that final goodbyes were the hardest.

A friend of Chris's, Kage, or later introduced as Shadow, had tears rolling down his face and he turned away from the coffin and priest, the man turning to his best friend, seeking comfort.

The trio finally fell to the floor, Chris sobbing in to Shadow's shoulder as the two other men tried to offer the most comfort they could to the distraught seventeen year old. Shadow sighed softly as he rested his forehead on Chris's shoulder, letting a few of his own sobs out.

The pair had eventually gained three more to the group on the floor, a spiky, red, headed man with purple tattoos on his face and crouched down next to Shadow and Chris, laying a reassuring hand on each of the free shoulders and had whispered a few words, that had both Shadow and Chris letting out shaky laughs. The two others were short women, a blue haired women who had introduced herself as Natalix had eventually collapsed in to Axel's arms, her obvious fight against tears lost as she sobbed heavily in to the Metallica shirt the red-head was wearing, Wyatt had later learned that Natalix was a witch and was Xananh's best friend, and her death had impacted badly on the blunette. The other women had offered her condolences to the group on the floor before leaving, and Wyatt hadn't found her name out, even though she looked familiar.

Axel looked over to Shadow and Chris, raising a thin eyebrow as he softly asked the pair, "Did you guys still want to say it?" After nods of agreements, he gently pulled Natalix up with surprising grace as he helped the two men up and looked at the nearly empty room, the guests already left to watch the burial, which had been half an hour ago, long done.

Axel grinned softly at Wyatt as he snapped his fingers, a portal appearing next to them, and the group walked in, bar Axel, who gestured for Wyatt to go through, and Wyatt had looked at the man dumbfounded, and the red-head sighed, before with surprising strength from the lanky man, pushed Wyatt in to the portal before following after the blonde in, arriving in a grave yard.

Walking over to an unmarked grave, Axel kneeled down next to the fresh soil, and the rest of the group followed suit, and Wyatt was left wondering 'what the fuck?' before the group started chanting in sync in a different language.

_"C'è una parola, di dolore il token suono._

_C'è una parola ingioiellata di lacrime brillanti._

_Le labbra più tristi parole affettuose hanno mai parlato,_

_Una piccola parola che rompe la catena di anni._

_La sua espressione non deve mai portare emozione,_

_I ricordi che i cristalli non può morire._

_'Tis conosciuti in ogni paese, in tutti gli oceani,_

_è_

_Arrivederci"_

Wyatt couldn't make up or down of the poem, but it was beautiful, and he grinned softly as soft white lights appeared around the grave, as Axel continued in the same language as before, the man clearly the calm one of the group as he continued fluently, the words rolling off his tongue.

_"Riposo eterno, per sempre perso, mai dimenticato. Anche se si passa, i tuoi ricordi vivrà nei nostri cuori per sempre. Forse un giorno, noi tutti incontreremo di nuovo, magari in paradiso che ci meritiamo dopo tutti i nostri journies estenuanti. Forse un giorno, ci uniscono, e di essere le persone che siamo. Andare avanti, non dimenticare mai."_

Wyatt was jealous, and he knew he shouldn't be, especially at a time like this, but he could never learned a language and speak it so fluently. He saw one of the women, Natalix, conjure something, a picture of all five of the group, the names engraved in the silver frame, and watched as she dug a shallow hole, burying the picture, and the atmosphere felt lighter.

The group said their goodbyes, Natalix and Axel leaving by Portal, Shadow walking away, and it left Chris and Wyatt alone, and he spoke gently to his baby brother,

"Come Chris, We're going home."

* * *

And that's the end of Black Hat! Sorry for the horrible epilogue. . Keep an eye out for the sequel, Nine Lives.

I'm actually really proud of myself for finishing my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, and I hope people liked it.

:3


End file.
